


Warm Down

by alrambles



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, I blame the dpod server, M/M, Nipple Play, No beta we die like wwx, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Tristan and Joey are there too they just don't have lines rip, come get y'all food, proof that I am incapable of writing pwp without 1.5k of contrived setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrambles/pseuds/alrambles
Summary: After strenuous exercise, it's important that you perform a warm down in order to recover your pre-exercise heart rate and blood pressure.AKA: Atem steals his boyfriend's clothes while he's in the shower after practice and gets a blow job out of it.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Warm Down

Seto, even after three months of practice, cannot even begin to fathom how Yugi and his band of losers managed to rope him into forming an inter city soccer team with them at the local YMCA. Normally he wouldn’t include Mokuba in the loser cohort but he has a niggling suspicion that it’s his brother’s fault he’s here in the first place, so his special privileges are revoked. However, no matter what nonsense it was that led him to this moment, as he looks again at Atem’s legs in his soccer shorts, he also cannot convince himself to regret it. 

Atem is supposed to be defending him, keeping him away from Yugi in the goal behind him. His boyfriend has been doing a decent job of it today, and they’re both panting hard from the exertion of a 2 hour early evening practice under the watchful and intense eye of the gradually setting sun. 

“Seto!” It’s Tea’s voice coming from behind him, alerting him to the beginning of the next play. She’s dribbling the ball down the center of the field as Joey runs parallel to her on the right and Tristan tries unsuccessfully to steal the ball from her. He spares a moment to lament the good old days when none of these idiots, save his brother and the idiot guarding him, thought they were familiar enough with him to use his first name. Then he starts running down the field on Tea’s left, Atem matching his every step despite the disadvantage of his height. 

He manages to pull ahead of Atem just as Tea passes the ball to him, and he pours on the speed. To no avail, as Atem catches him in seconds, bearing down on his inside. Seto curses under his breath and stops the soccer ball with his right foot, spinning on the ball of his left foot and into Atem in the next motion, using his left arm to ward him off. It’s Atem’s turn to curse, and he counterspins into Seto. Instinctively, Seto knows that Atem has spun too close to him and barely has enough time to use his right foot to kick the ball back to Tea, who has just left Tristan in the dust, before they trip over each other and come crashing down. 

Atem lands on top of him, because of course he does, and Seto takes the brunt of the impact, his breath wheezing out of him upon contact with the ground. They lie there for a second before Atem starts laughing, and pulls himself up to straddle Seto. 

“Nice moves”, he says, beaming down at him, and suddenly Seto is breathless for another reason entirely. “I thought I had you when I caught up to you, but that pass to Tea was fantastic.”

Seto feels his cheeks heat, and to cover it up, he rolls his eyes, snaking his left leg around Atem’s right leg, grabbing his hips, and flipping them over so that he’s the one straddling his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m learning how to work with other people and be a functioning member of society and all that.” His tone is sarcastic, but his eyes are fond as he watches Tea demolish the last line of defense and he can’t help but smile when she scores a goal against her own boyfriend without hesitation. 

There’s a strangled noise from underneath him and Seto looks down to see Atem red faced and staring at him with rapt fascination. Seto finds himself unable to look away, staring back at his boyfriend, captive and still breathing hard underneath him. Just as he starts debating the pros and cons of leaning down and kissing him in the middle of the field, the end of practice whistle rings out through the air. 

Seto jumps back to his feet, spell broken and cheeks heated once again, and makes his way to the locker rooms at a brisk pace, hoping to get a shower before he can have any more fantasies about brazen PDA. 

From his place on the ground, Atem tries to calm his racing heart, the image of Seto, sitting above him and haloed by the sun behind his head, smiling at one of  _ their _ friends, still at the forefront of his mind. After a few more seconds basking in the memory, he hauls himself off the ground and follows his boyfriend into the locker room, an idea taking form in his mind.

Once inside, it’s easy to identify the shower his boyfriend is using by the Kaiba Corporation jersey folded on the bench outside of it. A gag gift from Mokuba, but one that Atem rarely sees his boyfriend come to practice without. Stepping closer, he cautiously reaches out and picks up Seto’s clothes and towel, attentive for any indication his boyfriend knows he’s standing on the other side of the shower curtain committing theft. 

Seeing and hearing none, Atem walks away, smirk in place, to hide Seto’s belongings in his locker before sitting down on the bench next to it and taking off his cleats. Yugi, who has watched this all unfold from his own locker, rolls his eyes at him. 

“You could at least pretend to be subtle”, he tells his cousin reprovingly, but Atem only smirks in return, and Yugi sighs. “We’re going to Keno’s after everyone’s cleaned up, so just try not to be too late.”

“I would never, Yugi”, Atem responds completely shamelessly and in spite of the fact that neither he nor Seto has ever made it to a post practice dinner at Keno’s, a diner close by, on time in the three months they’ve been playing soccer together. 

Yugi rolls his eyes one more time and walks away to take his own shower, leaving Atem to settle in on the locker room bench to wait. His boyfriend likes to take longer showers than any of the other guys on the team, and that means that by the time his theft is discovered, the others will be long gone. He takes one more glance at the shower curtain separating him and Seto before taking out his phone and opening Candy Crush. Might as well be productive while he waits.

Thirty minutes later, ten minutes after their friends have left for the diner, and five minutes after the last of their other teammates have walked out the door, the rustling of the shower curtain catches Atem’s attention. It’s Seto’s hand, long fingers groping around on the bench where he knows he left his towel. Atem puts down his phone and straightens from his slouch as the hand retracts to grip the shower curtain and pull it just far enough to the side that Seto can peer around it. 

“Atem. Where are my clothes,” Seto asks, eyes sharp behind the soaked brown hair that slightly obscures them. Atem tries for his best innocent face. It apparently isn’t very convincing because in the next second, Seto has pulled the curtain away completely and begun stalking forward, unashamed. Atem’s mouth goes dry and he takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s naked body, water dripping slowly down his sculpted muscles and highlighting each one. 

“Atem”, Seto says, a warning in his sharp voice that finally allows Atem to drag his gaze away from one particularly fascinating droplet making its way down Seto’s chiseled abdomen. He flashes his boyfriend a cheeky grin, and shoots out of his sitting position as soon as Seto lunges for him, likely to corner and interrogate him about the missing clothes. 

“Catch me and I’ll tell you”, he cries, already turning away to run and not needing to look behind him to know that Seto’s eyes lit up as soon as the challenge was uttered. The chase takes them all around the locker room, dodging benches, Atem twisting out of Seto’s attempts to hold him, and Seto tracking water everywhere while he tries not to slip. 

Finally, Atem finds himself caught, back in the same area of the locker room they had started. Atem is pressed against his own locker, boxed in by Seto’s arms on either side of his head. The water from Seto’s shower, still running, is suddenly loud in the locker room, their curses, shouts, and laughter no longer ringing through the air. Both of them know that it would be easy for Atem to slip under one of Seto’s arms and begin the chase anew, but that isn’t the point. The point is Seto’s eyes, which had darkened each time Atem had brushed against him in their chase, are now more black pupil than ocean blue iris. The point is Atem’s heart rate, once again elevated as his nerves stand on end and amplify every sensation. The point is the way that their lips finally come crashing together as Seto bares down on him and plasters him fully to the locker with his own body. 

The kiss is messy, dirty, passionate, and it isn’t long before they have to come up for air, lips already swollen and pink, panting harsh as their blood rushes south. Atem tastes victory, close, assured, and very pleasurable, but just in case, he gives his boyfriend an out. 

“Your clothes,” he starts, but Seto wants this just as much as he does.

“Forget the damn clothes,” Seto interrupts, leaning down and palming Atem’s ass, “I’m not finished with you yet.” And gripping tightly, he lifts his boyfriend up and begins walking to the shower. 

The curtain is still open and Seto doesn’t bother to close it, instead focusing on pinning him once again, this time against the shower wall, and watching with greedy, intent eyes as the shower water dousing them both causes Atem’s white shirt to turn completely transparent. Atem attempts a glare, mildly upset about his now soaked clothes even as he wraps his legs around Seto and grinds into his boyfriend, searching for friction. The glare quickly turns into a gasp as Seto rolls his hips in return, his dick half hard and rubbing directly over Atem’s answering hardness. 

He doesn’t have time to catch his breath before Seto is nipping at his chest where his nipples are peaked and in full view despite the shirt covering them. Seto catches one in his mouth and sucks, the odd sensation of the wet cotton and the warm heat of Seto’s mouth rubbing against it causing Atem to cry out, twisting his head to bare his throat. Not one to lose such an opportunity, Seto immediately latches his lips onto Atem’s neck, kissing and sucking, before sinking his teeth into Atem’s throat right on his pulse point. Atem writhes against him, pushing himself closer and causing their cocks to rub together again. 

Both of them groan at the sensation, and Seto sucks softly at the bite he’s left, and Atem groans a second time, both at the feel of Seto’s mouth on him and at the knowledge that he will be wearing his boyfriend’s prominent mark for days. Seto makes his way up Atem’s neck tortuously slow, alternating between feather light kisses and harsh nips and sucks, rolling his hips steadily into Atem’s as he goes. By the time Seto has made his way to the sensitive area just below Atem’s ear, Atem’s gasps are bordering on sobs and when Seto thrusts against him at a particularly good angle, he nearly hits his head on the wall.

“Careful,” his boyfriend says, pausing by his ear, the rolling of his hips becoming more shallow as Atem’s eyes clear and his breathing becomes more even. Atem catches his boyfriend’s eyes and nods, letting him know that he’s present again and there won’t be any head injuries. But Seto just smirks, keeping his thrusts shallow and even. Quickly becoming frustrated, Atem growls and tightens his legs around Seto’s hips and arches his back so that his lower half is pressed tightly against Seto’s. They release twin moans at the friction, and Atem’s shorts are becoming noticeably uncomfortable. 

“Someone’s eager,” Seto pants out, huffing a laugh. Atem groans at Seto’s breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, the harsh nip that follows sending sparks from his head to his toes and he bucks his hips hard into Seto’s once more, nails scratching for purchase down the slippery planes of hard muscle on Seto’s back. The echoing groan he gets in response comes from deep in Seto’s chest and he swears he can feel it vibrate through his own body as Seto presses him harder against the wall with his hips so his hands can pull Atem’s shirt to his shoulders and his mouth can latch onto one of Atem’s nipples as soon as they’re revealed to open air.

Atem finds himself arching his neck and baring his throat as Seto works his nipples, his mouth around the left, clever tongue teasing and tasting, as the right is being rolled and pinched by his off hand. Atem chances a look down and catches Seto’s eyes looking up at him, pupils blown wide, eyes wild and reverent as he gazes up at Atem while he takes him apart. It’s too much and Atem wrenches his head back again, a long, loud moan escaping his throat. The smooth tiles and enclosed space of the locker room echo it back at him over the hiss of the shower and Atem can’t help but let out the whimper that it causes him to make. Judging by the way the thrusts against him increase in pace, Seto has heard it too. 

Suddenly, he feels himself being let down to his feet, and he opens his mouth to complain, only to gasp as Seto slides his hands under the waistband of the back of his shorts and squeezes. Before he can recover, Seto slowly begins sliding them down and kisses Atem deeply. Seto’s pace as he pulls the shorts lower is agonizing, freeing his aching member what feels like millimeter by millimeter. By the time the waistband clears his tip and lets his dick curve toward his stomach, uninterrupted and dripping precum, he’s overwhelmed again, writhing in Seto’s arms and gasping against his lips. It only gets worse when Seto begins kissing down his body, first mouthing at his jaw, then nipping at his neck, laving at each of his nipples with his tongue. So high on pleasure, by the time Atem realizes his goal, Seto is already on his knees in front of him. His legs are wide, making his own arousal clear with the way his member is throbbing and swollen, but Atem doesn’t get to look at it for very long before Seto’s leaning forward, nuzzling his thigh, then turning his head to lick a stripe up Atem’s dick from his balls to his tip. Seto pauses there, opening his mouth wide and letting the tip rest on his tongue as he looks up at Atem, eyes hazy with lust, but clear enough to challenge him to  _ take _ and  _ claim _ . 

Atem curses, voice once again echoing loudly in the empty locker room as he instantly thrusts his hips forward. He’s never been able to resist a challenge from Seto any more than Seto can resist one from him, nevermind when he’s on his knees, mouth open and full and so pretty- Atem cuts off his own thoughts with a loud cry as Seto swallows around him. His hands come up to grab handfuls of Seto’s hair, trying to hold on as he gets closer and closer to his end. Seto moans as Atem tugs on the strands in his grip and the vibration sends his thoughts scattering again, the experience reduced to sensation, his focus narrowed down to Seto eagerly stuffing his mouth with cock. 

“So good Seto”, he gasps out, leaning so his upper back is propped up against the shower wall as his legs shake under the pleasure and his hands curl in Seto’s hair, his hips trapped in place by Seto’s strong hands, fingers spread and digging into supple flesh, “mm, making me feel so good.” 

Seto’s eyes roll back in pleasure, helpless to Atem’s words and the way his hands tug on strands of wet brown hair. The way Seto’s shoulders tense and shake as his eyelashes flutter, moaning high and loud around the cock in his mouth, is extremely familiar to Atem, and the realization that Seto has just come untouched sends his mind reeling. In seconds, he’s coming in thick ropes down Seto’s throat as Seto looks up at him with hazy, fucked out blue eyes. 

Atem keeps thrusting into Seto’s mouth as the aftershocks hit him, Seto easily swallowing everything he has to give. He catches his breath, leaning fully against the wall as Seto’s grip leaves his hips so he can begin pushing himself up onto his shaking legs. Atem’s eyes are caught by the puddle of come left behind as he stands, proof of how much Atem affects him, proof of how good Atem can make  _ him _ feel and his dick can’t help but give a hopeful twitch. Seto, observant as ever once the post orgasm haze has worn off, sees it and snorts before crowding Atem against the shower wall one more time and kissing him so deeply Atem can taste himself on Seto’s tongue. 

* * *

They do eventually actually shower, standing under the nozzle and trading slower, more sensual kisses and washing the day off of each other. But by the time they exit the shower, they are more than late to the post practice dinner.

As they enter the diner, only five blocks from the YMCA and a frequent stop for most of them at any hour of the day, Atem and Seto have no trouble finding their party. It seems that Joey and Tristan have taken it upon themselves to loudly recap the best plays of the day, to the exasperated looks of the staff. Thankfully, there are few other patrons and they don’t seem too bothered, so Seto won’t be buying anyone off to prevent a complaint tonight. Nearing the table, there are deserts and coffee cups littered across the surface, as well as two styrofoam boxes that Atem eagerly pulls toward himself. 

“Hey, aren’t you going to say ‘thank you’?” Mokuba protests once he notices the pair of stragglers. 

“Thank you”, Atem responds, mouth already full of what appears to be spaghetti, having also helped himself to a stray fork on the table. Seto snorts as he settles in beside his boyfriend, his brother shooting him an expectant look. He raises his brow back before opening his own styrofoam box. Mushroom risotto with blackened chicken, still warm. 

“Thank you, Mokuba”, he says, looking back at his brother, who beams at him before going back to egging on Joey and Tristan, who are now arguing over who made the most goals at practice. Seto snags his own set of utensils off of the free for all the table has become just as Tea turns to face them. 

“Nice of you boys to join us”, she says, smirking and holding up her phone, “looks like you clocked in at just under an hour.” 

Atem promptly chokes on his spaghetti, reaching over to the area in front of Yugi and stealing his water as he tries to regain control of his breathing, coughing all the while. 

“You were  _ timing _ us?” Seto asks, slightly incredulous. He’s not necessarily surprised that it happened, but he is surprised that Tea is admitting it so brazenly. He’s vaguely aware of Yugi on Atem’s other side calling his cousin a pod person as Atem surrenders the conversation to Seto and goes back to shoveling spaghetti in his mouth. 

“Seto”, Tea says, almost pityingly, “we time you  _ every _ time. If you’re not here in thirty minutes, we order food to go, not here in an hour and we know you’ve gone home ahead of us.” 

Once again Atem chokes on his spaghetti, and Seto feels his cheeks heat in a vibrant blush. Swiftly mastering himself, he musters up a smirk and responds.

“Warming down thoroughly after strenuous exercise is extremely important, Tea. Maybe you should try it sometime.” 

This time it’s Yugi who chokes on his food. 

**Author's Note:**

> s/o out to the dpod server for encouraging this and also for being nasties, you guys are awesome. also this is baby's first pwp so I'd appreciate it if you want to let me know how I did lol


End file.
